1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a display device and a method of fabricating the same display device, and more particularly, to a package structure of a flexible display device and the method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional electrophoretic display device includes a substrate; a display medium layer used as a medium for image display; a protective layer used to insulate moisture and oxygen from the display medium layer; a sealant for packaging the periphery of the electrophoretic display device; and a driving component and a flexible printed circuit (FPC) used to drive the electrophoretic display device. After the driving component and the flexible printed circuit are individually connected to the substrate, mostly, a film of protection glue such as Tuffy glue would be coated on the driving component and a portion of flexible printed circuit for protection. Generally, the substrate is made of glass or plastic, and the organic polymeric layers, such as the display medium layer, the protective layer and etc., are disposed on the substrate. The small Young's modulus and the film thickness of the polymeric layers make the polymeric layers flexible, though; it is unfavorable to the strain resistance. In the high temperature process, the difference of coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) between the substrate and the polymeric layers causes warpage of the polymeric layers which adversely impacts subsequent process. Specifically, the difference of CTE would induce serious stress residual, lead to the breaking of glass substrate, and lower the reliability, the yield and the productivity. Further, in addition to protecting the medium display layer with the sealant, the protection glue is utilized to protect the driving component and the flexible printed circuit disposed on the substrate. This additional package step complicates the package process of the conventional display device.